tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenryoku Crystal
Zenryoku Crystals '''(also called '''Z-Crystals or Crystals)''' '''are key items in Tears of the Fallen. They're one of the three items needed for the meditation to becoming a Manipulator. Appearance Z-Crystals are the second-smallest of the three Manipulation items. There are 18 kinds of them, corresponding to each of the 18 types. They have a long, geometrical diamond shape, with the color of them matching the type it represents (green for Grass, etc.). They're hard stones that have a thin, diamond shape. This is not to be confused with how Gems are shaped like an actual diamond. The diamond shape of Z-Crystals is symmetrical, with pointed ends on all 4 sides. They're slightly bigger than Gems, but not that much, so they're still possible to become lost if not watched carefully. They're usually kept in cases. Effect A Z-Crystal's usual effect is to upgrade regular Pokémon moves to Z-moves through the use of a Z-ring or a Z-Power Ring.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Z-Crystal Z-moves are powerful moves that combine the wishes of the Pokémon's Trainer and the Pokémon. They're very damaging in battle, but can only be used once in battle. The Z-Crystal's type that's used is supposed to match the Pokémon's type. However, this effect is nullified in Tears of the Fallen, due to the Tekiyoku's rule of not allowing any Pokémon to use moves ever. A Pokémon caught using moves is taken by the Tekiyoku and sometimes killed. They also shut down all Pokémon Gyms and Leagues (including the Alolan Island Challenges). This makes Z-Crystals used as keepsakes from when a Trainer completed a certain Island Challenge in the Alola region or a treasure someone earned in a unique way in Alola. They can also be used as an unofficial currency for items, due to the popularity of the item. These apply unless the Z-Crystal is being used for Manipulation meditation. There are also Z-Crystals that are specific to certain Pokémon, instead of for types, but these are not used for Manipulation. Manipulation The Z-Crystals' usefulness in the meditation process for becoming a Manipulator is simple. The type of Crystal must match with the Gem and the Plate. The type that these three items are is the Manipulation the person meditating is trying to be. The Crystal goes on the ground as the lower-right point of a triangle made by the three items. The person meditating will sit inside the triangle and begin the meditation. For Dual Manipulation, the setup is similar, but with two Z-Crystals. The second Crystal will follow in the triangle shape and go in between the first Crystal and the first Gem. The Z-Crystal corresponding to the Normal type is never used for Manipulation meditation, due to there not being a Manipulation for the Normal type. Availability Z-Crystals are the second-most common item of the three Manipulation items. They're a little more rare than Gems. Additionally, they're generally only available in the Alola region. They used to be earned by completing Island Challenges in the Alola region. They made also be given to those who show extraordinary potential in the region. Due to Island Challenges being discontinued, they're generally traded for by Alolan citizens who possess them. They can also be sold in a few stores, but the prices tend to be much higher than how much Gems are sold for in Unova. List of Zenryoku Crystals * Buginium Z (Bug) * Darkinium Z (Dark) * Dragonium Z (Dragon) * Electrium Z (Electric) * Fairium Z (Fairy) * Fightinium Z (Fighting) * Firium Z (Fire) * Flyinium Z (Flying) * Ghostium Z (Ghost) * Grassium Z (Grass) * Groundium Z (Ground) * Icium Z (Ice) * Normalium Z (Normal) * Poisonium Z (Poison) * Psychium Z (Psychic) * Rockium Z (Rock) * Steelium Z (Steel) * Waterium Z (Water) Trivia * The Z in Z-Crystals, Z-Moves, etc., represents the word "zenith", which means full power/force. The Japanese translation of zenith comes to the word "zenryoku".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Z-Move#Trivia See Also * Gem * Plate References Category:Item Category:Manipulation Meditation Items